You Taste Like
by FantasySci5
Summary: Even after Ana is gone, Sawyer can't get his mind off of her. Comedy Sana. Spoilers for 'Two for the Road' and 'The Glass Ballerina'. AU


_You Taste Like..._

SUMMARY: Even after Ana is gone, Sawyer can't get his mind off of Ana. Comedy Sana. Spoilers for 'Two for the Road' and 'The Glass Ballerina'. AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, Sawyer or Kate. I do own this Ana, sort of, along with the girls over at the Sana thread at Lost-forum. I own creative license of the characters' thoughts, mostly Sawyer. I also do not own the Evanescence song, "Haunted".

Author's Note: I was watching the new episode, after getting myself all pep-ed by watching the Sana in "Two for the Road", and this just came to me. I was feeling unexplainably anti-skate, which is weird because I also love Skate. So, the scene in the end of "The Glass Ballerina", with Sawyer and Kate in the cages, takes a weird, and quite funny turn. A bit of Kate bashing, and I'm sure there's some Jack bashing in the subtext undertones. There always is with me. I hope you at least get a laugh out of this. It just wouldn't leave me alone.

Timeline: Happens at beginning of the 'cage scene' in "Glass Ballerina".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No lost words, whisper slowly, to me. Still can't find what keeps me here. And all this time I've been so hollow, inside. I know you're still there."_

Sawyer stared off into the distance, following the line of trees stretching off into the distance by his cage. He moved slightly, wincing as a sharp pain gripped his ribs. He watched the Other walk away, his mind coming up with all different kinds of revenge to inflict upon him.

He coughed involuntarily, listening as the age-old whispers returned to him. The tiny voices in his head that had been there since he was a boy; telling him that it was his fault, that he should end this existence. And like always, he tried to shrug them off.

He heard Kate shuffle in her cage, coming up to the bars facing his cage across the gap. His mind went back to the kiss he had just shared with the object of his lust, but all he could feel was regret and sadness. He thought he might feel something in the kiss, but all he felt was more numb. If only he could evoke any emotion that would keep his mind off of the hopelessness that threatened to consume him. He thought a kiss would do it, but like always, he wasn't that lucky. The voices got louder, and he knew he had to get his mind off of it.

The wind around them kicked up a notch, chilling the night air more than usual. And Sawyer could swear that he felt a familiar presence around him. _Her _presence.

_"Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you haunt me down. Fearing you, loving you. I know I'll find you somehow."_

Sawyer shook his head, trying to shake the feeling and the voices. Kate's voice broke through his thoughts, and he answered half-heartedly. He started to pay attention when she blamed him for something. What was she talking about? Oh yeah, the kiss. He started giving her reasons, trying not to think of why he really kissed her. How he was trying to feel again, or how he may have been comparing her kiss to another girl's kiss.

He knew she didn't believe him, so he gave her the 'evaluating their defenses' story. During his speech, he felt eyes on him, and he turned around wearily. He shivered, the hairs on the back of his head standing on end. He felt something, like something was trying to find him, or someone.

As he continued to explain to Kate, his mind wandered back to the wonderful event in the jungle. Her dark brown hair flowing over her mocha shoulders. Her hair looked so much better out of the tight ponytail she usually wore it in. He could still smell her around him, and he could still see her pretty smirk. And as he looked over at Kate's smile, he couldn't help but think that it couldn't compare to Ana's.

The pain was clouding his judgment, blending past with present, and fantasy with reality. He could remember the countless times she had beat on him, punching and stepping on him. The pain now clashed with the pleasure she brought him a few weeks later. Those rough hands feeling like velvet on his bare back. Those hands that may be the only hands ever to make him flinch away, were the same hands who brought him so much sensations.

_"Haunting you, I can smell you, alive! Your heart pounding in my head!"_

Sawyer was caught in memory, although his mouth kept running. His eyes clouded over, as he stared into the jungle around him. The feeling of being watched was much stronger now, and the same scent drifted over him. His heart automatically sped up at the smell, and he nearly forgot he was talking to Kate.

"And I noticed another thing." He whispered, a slight smile with dimples gracing his tired face. Kate watched him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"You taste like...mangos."

_"Wanting me, fearing me. I won't let you haunt me down. Deceiving me, bringing me. Watching me!"_

Kate's eyebrows flew up, tilting her head to the side like a lost puppy dog. She looked exactly like the dumb blonde she sometimes was. She knew that she hadn't been eating mangos. At Henry's 'get together', she had nibbled on a few strawberries, being too near anorexia to actually eat.

She looked at him confused, but saw his eyes were diverted away to the side of their cages, and he wasn't talking to her at all. Glancing over to where he was staring, she saw a figure in the howling wind. A girlish figure whose arms were crossed. The figure had a blue tint surrounding it, and it looked surprisingly like Ana.

As the wind kicked up a notch, and the blackness of night dropped down on them, a whisper floated over to them. "You better believe it, Cowboy."

The wind suddenly died out, and the darkness crept away, until Kate could see again. The Ana ghost was gone, and Sawyer's cage door was swinging open. Sawyer was no where in sight.

_"Watching me, haunting me. I can fear you haunt me down. Fearing you, loving you._

_I won't let you haunt me down. Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you haunt me down. Fearing you, loving you. I won't let you haunt me down."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Happened to Kate?: She waited there, not seeing she let the best guy go, and waited for Jack to save her. (Yeah, like that will ever happen!)

Hope you liked it. It was supposed to be making fun of that scene, and I have nothing against blondes!


End file.
